I wish you were here
by Nakamura Tomoyo
Summary: Tu sais, je te détestais vraiment. Pour être honnête, en fait, je t'ai toujours haït. Tu puais le mensonge - toi et ton sourire à la con. Tu donnais l'impression que tu savais tout, tu contrôlais tout, comme si t'étais le roi du monde. POV Shizu-chan, pas de pairing défini (Rating T pour le langage grossier).


Titre : I wish you were here

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, ce magnifique quartier qu'est Ikebukuro, ainsi que tous les personnages de DRRR! ne m'appartiennent pas… Par contre le scénario et les idées sont à moi ! *fière*

Pairing : Shizaya, Izuo, ou sans pairing… Tout dépend de votre façon de voir les choses~

Note de l'auteur : Oui, je fais partie de ces auteurs qui peuvent pas s'empêcher de trouver ça classe de mettre les titres en anglais… Le rating T est là uniquement à cause du langage ordurier de Shizu-chan (c'pas bien de dire des gros mots ! -bus-), sinon y'a rien de choquant, je tire même vers le fluffy vers la fin, c'est rare ! o_o'

* * *

Tu sais, je te détestais vraiment. Je ne te supportais vraiment pas. Bon, pour être franc, je t'ai toujours haït, dès la première fois que je t'ai vu. Que ce soit ton sourire, ta manière de parler, de te tenir, ta voix… tu puais le mensonge. Tu me donnais l'impression de te foutre de la gueule de monde. Je trouve pas les mots pour dire ça autrement, mais c'était insupportable. Tu souriais tout le temps ! Pas un sourire innocent, gentil, ou joyeux… un sourire dur. Moqueur, narquois. Comme si tu contrôlais tout, que tu savais comment les choses tourneraient. Suffisant. Comme si t'étais le roi du monde.

Sois honnête, t'avais fini par oublier que t'étais humain, non ? T'avais oublié que t'étais fait de la même chair que tous ceux que tu adores. Comme tout le monde. Comme moi. T'avais tellement pris l'habitude d'être en sécurité, caché derrière tes pions, que t'avais oublié que t'étais aussi vulnérable que les autres. Sale égocentrique.

Tu sais, ça m'a tué de devoir le faire, mais je suis allé à ton enterrement. J'ai failli éclater de rire en voyant qu'il y avait presque personne à la cérémonie. Tu as passé toute ta vie à créer des contacts avec des dizaines de sources d'informations, tu connaissais tellement de monde… et pourtant, regarde, personne ne tenait réellement à toi. C'était plus ennuyant qu'autre chose, cette putain de cérémonie, d'ailleurs. Je voulais rentrer chez moi, mais Celty m'a dit qu'il valait mieux rester. J'ai attendu jusqu'à la fin. C'était même pas émouvant, juste chiant à regarder. Je pense que les gens pensaient tous la même chose, parce que personne ne semblait vraiment en deuil. Shinra a bien versé quelques larmes, et Kadota avait l'air contrarié, mais rien de plus. J'ai attendu que tout le monde soit parti.

J'aurais jamais cru faire ça pour toi, mais ce jour-là j'ai pleuré. De rage. T'avais pas le droit de mourir comme ça ! C'était moi, la seule personne que tu détestes de toute l'humanité, qui devait te tuer ! Ça peut paraître bizarre venant de ma part, mais si j'en avais eu le pouvoir, je t'aurais ressuscité. Et je t'aurais renvoyé aussi sec dans ta tombe, juste pour le plaisir de le faire de mes propres mains. Parce que je te hais.

Je sentais un grand vide dans mon cœur. Une personne – un inconnu – m'avait volé ma vengeance, mon désir le plus profond, qui me tiraillait depuis des années… Mais de toute façon, j'avais rien pour me défouler, donc je me suis calmé. J'ai commencé à penser à toi. En fait, je me suis rendu compte que tu en savais beaucoup sur moi, alors que je ne savais rien à ton sujet.

J'avais quelques trucs, évidemment, mais rien d'important. Une adresse, un numéro de téléphone. Que tu avais deux petites sœurs. En réfléchissant bien, tu avais laissé échapper une fois que tu aimais le thon. Trois fois rien. Quels étaient tes motivations, ton but, tes peurs, tes projets, les choses que tu appréciais ? En même temps, j'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir. J'ai juste envie que tu reviennes me pourrir l'existence avec ton putain de sourire à la con.

Qu'est-ce que tu pensais, réellement ? Qu'est-ce que tu cachais derrière ce sourire ? Maintenant que t'es mort, ça m'intrigue. C'est vrai, un être humain normalement constitué peut pas être joyeux du matin au soir pendant plus de vingt ans. Donc ce sourire était un mensonge. Je t'ai jamais vu pleurer. Ni avoir peur. Même pas en colère. En fait, la seule expression que je te connais, c'est ce sourire. Ce sourire que je déteste de toute mon âme. Si tu revenais, je te jure que je te harcèlerais, jusqu'à ce que tu me montres autre chose que cet air narquois.

Pourtant, c'est foutu. Pourquoi est-ce que t'étais comme ça, aussi ?! Si seulement t'avais pas cherché à jouer au salaud, à aller fouiner et dealer avec des yakuza. Si seulement t'avais pas eu ce sourire le jour de notre rencontre, peut être que tout aurait été différent. Si seulement j'avais été ta seule et unique distraction, alors rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Tu aurais passé ta vie à me faire chier, et moi j'aurais passé la mienne à te gueuler dans les oreilles d'arrêter de me pourrir l'existence. Mais au moins, tu serais encore là. Maintenant que je m'en rends compte, tu avais beau me mettre dans des rages noires, j'ai jamais eu l'intention de te tuer vraiment. De te faire mal, oui. Aussi mal que possible. Un peu comme un enfant qui pousse le bouchon trop loin, jusqu'à ce que ses parents pètent les plombs. Bon, okay, c'est une mauvaise comparaison. N'empêche que je me sens vide, là.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hé, Izaya, tu veux pas revenir ? Je te jure que je te renverrais pas direct dans ta tombe, alors reviens, okay ? Même si tu continues à me pourrir la vie, je m'en fous. Même si tu continues à garder ton sourire que je déteste tant, ça ira. Parce tout sera plus supportable que ce vide, tu sais ?! Alors reviens, bordel !

* * *

Note de fin : Voilà... c'est très court, je sais, et pourtant j'étais pas mal inspirée pour écrire cet OS ! Enfin, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié tout de même... é.è


End file.
